ohio_valley_conferencefandomcom-20200213-history
OVC Member Institutions
Austin Peay State University Austin Peay State University is located on an urban campus that for over 180 years has been used for educational purposes and on which the buildings of five colleges have stood. APSU is located in Clarksville, Tennessee, the state's fifth largest and youngest city. The school is named after former Tennessee Governor Austin Peay, a Clarksville native. Austin Peay is a four-year public, masters level university offering over 56 majors and 63 different concentrations. Location: Clarksville, Tenn. Founded: 1927 Enrollment: 10,597 Nickname: Governors Colors: Red and White OVC Member Since: 1962 President: Dr. Alisa White Athletic Director: '''Gerald Harrison '''School Website: http://www.apsu.edu Athletics Website: http://www.LetsGoPeay.com Belmont University Ranked No. 5 in the Regional Universities South category and named for the seventh consecutive year as one of the top “Up-and-Comer” universities by U.S. News & World Report, Belmont University consists of approximately 7,700 students who come from every state and more than 25 countries. Committed to being a leader among teaching universities, Belmont brings together the best of liberal arts and professional education in a Christian community of learning and service. The University’s purpose is to help students explore their passions and develop their talents to meet the world’s needs. With more than 80 areas of undergraduate study, 22 master’s programs and five doctoral degrees, there is no limit to the ways Belmont University can expand an individual's horizon. Location: Nashville, Tenn. Founded: 1890 Enrollment: 7,771 Nickname: Bruins Colors: Navy, Red and White OVC Member Since: 2012 President: '''Dr. Robert C. Fisher '''Athletic Director: Scott Corley School Website: http://www.belmont.edu Athletics Website: http://www.belmontbruins.com Eastern Illinois University Eastern Illinois University has a rich tradition of preparing students to accomplish their life goals through a great combination of quality academics and personal relationships. Consistently ranked in the top third of Midwest universities in its class by U.S. News and World Report, Eastern has earned its reputation by offering a wide variety of undergraduate and graduate programs taught by an experienced and caring faculty. In addition to reasonable tuition, fees, and room and board rates, Eastern offers a textbook rental system, saving the average student hundreds of dollars per semester. A variety of excellent on-campus housing opportunities are available on the safe, compact 320-acre campus. Student graduation and retention rates are well above state and national averages, and that success continues after students earn their degrees -- year after year, Eastern ranks high in job placement, alumni satisfaction and employer satisfaction. Location: Charleston, Ill. Founded: 1895 Enrollment: 8,520 Nickname: Panthers Colors: Blue, Grey and White OVC Member Since: 1996 President: Dr. David Glassman Athletic Director: Tom Michael School Website: http://www.eiu.edu Athletics Website: http://www.EIUpanthers.com Eastern Kentucky University Despite growing to a comprehensive university offering 168 degree programs and serving more than 17,000 students a year, Eastern Kentucky has never lost its small-college feel that dates back to its founding in 1906. EKU is able to offer its students the personal attention they need to suceed; classes are generally small, and they're usually taught by professors, not graduate students. There is also always something going on to capture a student's interest, from one of 175 student organizations to intramural sports. Location: Richmond, Ky. Founded: '''1906 '''Enrollment: 17,034 Nickname: Colonels Colors: Maroon and White OVC Member Since: 1948 (founding member) President: Dr. Michael T. Benson Athletic Director: Stephen Lochmueller School Website: http://www.eku.edu Athletics Website: http://www.EKUSports.com Jacksonville State University Jacksonville State, known as "friendliest campus in the south," provides a solid, well-rounded education and is committed to offering a wide variety of academic programs to a diverse student population (students from more than 35 states and 75 countries). JSU believes that education should also extend beyond the classroom, as it has more than 100 clubs, organizations, honor societies and leadership groups in which to join. Location: Jacksonville, Ala. Founded: 1883 Enrollment: 8,314 Nickname: Gamecocks Colors: Red and White OVC Member Since: 2003 President: '''Dr. John Beehler '''Athletic Director: Greg Seitz School Website: http://www.jsu.edu Athletics Website: http://www.JSUGamecockSports.com Morehead State University Morehead State University delivers strong and affordable education for friendly, ambitious students who thrive in a student-focused learning environment defined by small class sizes and faculty committed to teaching and student success. Morehead State was recognized for the 11th consecutive year as one of the top public universities in the South in the 2015 edition of “America’s Best Colleges” by U.S.News & World Report. MSU was recognized in 2013 by The Daily Beast as a top underrated school. Location: Morehead, Ky. Founded: '''1887 '''Enrollment: 10,951 Nickname: Eagles Colors: Blue and Gold OVC Member Since: '''1948 (founding member) '''President: '''Dr. Joseph "Jay" Morgan '''Interim Athletic Director: Jaime Gordon School Website: http://www.moreheadstate.edu Athletics Website: http://www.msueagles.com Murray State University Murray State students come from nearby, from throughout the nation and from around the world. From thousands of universities, students choose Murray State because of its academic reputation. Along with exceptional teachers, they get Murray State's personal approach to living and learning. Long considered one of the best-kept secrets in higher education, the word is starting to get out about the excellence of Murray State. U.S. News & World Report has recognized MSU as a "top tier" university for 16 consecutive years. Location: Murray, Ky. Founded: 1922 Enrollment: 10,998 Nickname: Racers Colors: Navy and Gold OVC Member Since: 1948 (founding member) President: Dr. Bob Jackson Athletic Director: Kevin Saal School Website: http://www.murraystate.edu Athletics Website: http://www.GoRacers.com Southeast Missouri State University Considered one of the best and most affordable universities in the state of Missouri, Southeast Missouri offers more than 150 areas of study, features small class sizes and excellent teachers. Located just minutes from downtown and the legendary Mississippi River, the university is large enough to provide a wealth of academic choices and options, but small enough so your professors call you by name and give you personal attention. Location: Cape Girardeau, Mo. Founded: 1873 Enrollment: 12,087 Nickname: Redhawks Colors: Red, White and Black OVC Member Since: 1991 President: Dr. Carlos Vargas Athletic Director: Brady Barke School Website: http://www.semo.edu Athletics Website: http://www.GoSoutheast.com Southern Illinois University Edwardsville (SIUE) SIUE is a nationally recognized university that provides students with a high-quality, affordable education that prepares them for successful careers and lives of purpose. Built on the foundation of a broad-based liberal education, and enhanced by hands-on research and real-world experiences, the academic preparation SIUE students receive equips them to thrive in the global marketplace and make our communities better places to live. Situated on 2,660 acres of beautiful woodland atop the bluffs overlooking the natural beauty of the Mississippi River’s rich bottom land and only a short drive from downtown St. Louis, the SIUE campus is home to a diverse student body of over 14,000. Location: Edwardsville, Ill. Founded: 1957 Enrollment: 14,142 Nickname: Cougars Colors: Red and White OVC Member Since: 2008 Chancellor: Randall Pembrook Athletic Director: Tim Hall School Website: http://www.siue.edu Athletic Website: http://www.siuecougars.com Tennessee State University Tennessee State University is committed to excellence and has been consistently listed in the U.S. News & World Report’s “Guide to America’s Best Colleges” for more than a decade. Founded in 1912, TSU is a comprehensive, urban, co-educational, land-grant institution in Nashville, Tennessee. Today, Tennessee State University offers 45 bachelor’s degree programs and 24 master’s degree programs and awards doctoral degrees. Location: '''Nashville, Tenn. '''Founded: 1912 Enrollment: 9,165 Nickname: '''Tigers/Lady Tigers '''Colors: Royal Blue and White OVC Member Since: 1986 President: Dr. Glenda Glover Athletic Director: Teresa Phillips School Website: http://www.tnstate.edu Athletics Website: http://www.TSUTigers.com Tennessee Technological University With an enrollment of more than 10,000 students, TTU offers more than 40 undergraduate and 20 graduate degrees across six academic disciplines: Agriculture and Human Ecology, Arts and Sciences, Business, Education, Engineering, and Interdisciplinary and Extended Education. Students at Tennessee Tech get more than a top-notch education. They learn to be leaders in their chosen careers and lifelong learners. Partnerships between students and faculty combine disciplines and ideas in multi-disciplinary projects and research. Outside the classroom, they learn about cultures across the globe, discover how to be good citizens through service organizations and dozens of student clubs, gain exposure to the arts and build friendships across ages, backgrounds and interests. Location: Cookeville, Tenn. Founded: 1915 Enrollment: '''10,900 '''Nickname: Golden Eagles Colors: Purple and Gold OVC Member Since: 1949 President: Dr. Philip Oldham Athletic Director: Mark Wilson School Website: http://www.tntech.edu Athletics Website: http://www.TTUSports.com University of Tennessee at Martin The University of Tennessee at Martin provides high-quality undergraduate and graduate educational programs to West Tennessee and beyond. From the founding in 1900 of Hall-Moody Institute, through the establishment in 1927 of UT Junior College, to today’s status as a comprehensive public university, UT Martin is committed to preparing students for success in the global economy. Location: Martin, Tenn. Founded: 1900 (1951, Senior College) Enrollment: 7,069 Nickname: Skyhawks Colors: Navy Blue and Orange OVC Member Since: 1992 Chancellor: Dr. Keith Carver Athletic Director: Kurt McGuffin School Website: http://www.utm.edu Athletics Website: http://www.UTMSports.com